Never Forget You
by thealycat
Summary: A oneshot on how the team felt on Alexx's departure and on how Alexx felt leaving the people she came to know as a family. This is a tribute to Alexx.


**Title: Never Forget You: A Tribute to Dr. Alexx Woods**

**Author: ME.**

**Genre: Tragedy (because it's **_**tragic**_** that Alexx is leaving)/ Family (because I think of the team more like a **_**family**_** than friends)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: CSI: Miami and anything related to it are all registered trademarks of CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No copyright infringement is intended from this story. Besides, if I owned CSI: Miami, I wouldn't have let Alexx leave (even though I heard that Khandi Alexander wanted to leave)! She was one of my inspirations.**

**Full Summary: This is a one-shot on how the team felt on Alexx's departure and what Alexx thought about leaving. Slight allusions to 'A Rock and A Hard Place', 'Slow Burn', and a couple of other episodes that I don't know the names of. **

**Author's Note: Okay, so I watched 'A Rock and A Hard Place' today and I bawled my eyes out. This motivated me to write a fanfiction about it. **

* * *

_Horatio Caine_

As I walked out of the morgue, I knew Alexx would be missed by many. She was one of the best people this lab has ever seen. She's been through a lot, and I deeply respect what she's done for the lab and for the team. She was a mentor to some, a mother to some, and an inspiration to all. Alexx Woods, 'The Mother of the Crime Lab', will never be forgotten.

_Natalia Boa Vista_

After Alexx hugged me and walked down the hall, I can't help but realize that she is a big part of this team. The mother figure to all of us, she is the one who cared about us a lot. I probably got to know her the shortest time out of anyone in the lab, but she is an important person in my life. I'll miss her.

_Ryan Wolfe_

This isn't happening, right? Someone pinch me and tell me this is a dream. Alexx can't be leaving. In all honesty, I would _definitely_ call her my second mother. I mean, I loved her as a second mother! She cares so much about everybody in the lab. When my eye was bad, she prescribed medicine for me. And that fire in the apartment with ammonia, I have to admit, that freaked me out a bit. I was scared for Alexx's life as well as my own because I knew she had kids. They would've lost her. She helped me with a lot. She is definitely a person I will never forget.

_Calleigh Duquesne _

As I pulled away from the hug, tears brimming in my green eyes, Alexx patted my hair in that motherly way. The look in her eyes was one only a mother could have, the look like she was leaving her children and she wanted the best of luck for them in the future. She _was_ our mother, the mother of all the CSIs in the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Dr. Alexx Woods, I will never forget you!

_Eric Delko_

_Ding._ The elevator doors opened and I saw Alexx. She gave me a small smile and I knew what that meant. Our Alexx was leaving us. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her one last hug. She's been through a hell of a lot with us. I remember that fire that we went through in the Everglades all those years ago. As we waited for Horatio and Tripp to come, she told me that she was afraid that she'd be wearing a toe tag on her own table. She was scared that her kids would've lost a mother. Alexx Woods is one hell of a person; I'll never forget her.

_Alexx Woods_

As I step into the elevator, I couldn't help but shed a few tears. These people _were_ my other children; I loved them just as a mother would. Horatio is a great person, a great leader for this lab. I wish him the best of luck in the future. Calleigh, my 'Southern belle'. That was my nickname for Calleigh. I'll miss her, she is great. I just hope one day she sees what I saw, the fact that Eric cares deeply for her. Speaking of Eric, I hope he tells her soon. I hope he is careful with future cases and with everything else. Ryan, the 'Wolverine'. He is so young, so naïve. But he's a caring person, and that person is someone I found to be a son. And Natalia, the newest CSI. I didn't get to know her that well, but I heard about what happened to her. That poor girl, but she bounced back quickly. I also wish her the best of luck.

Leaving the lab is very hard for me. But, after today, I just can't work here anymore. The morgue will never be the same again. So, to the new ME, I wish you luck. I hope you see what I see in these great people: a second family.

* * *

**I sort of teared up reading and writing this. It may not have been well written, but I wanted to write a 'tribute' to Alexx. DR ALEXX WOODS, (one of the) BEST MEDICAL EXAMINERS TO EVER WALK THE EARTH. WE WILL NEVER EVER FORGET YOU. Reviews make me happy. :D**


End file.
